


Dₑath

by Averia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Death Experience, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every emotion ever felt for all of eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dₑath

_Afterlife, oh my God, what an awful word_

_After all the breath and the dirt and the fires are burnt_

 

He had never talked about it to anyone since he had come back, but he still remembered being dead. Had Jason seen the same? Had he felt the same? Were his mother, Dick and now his father seeing the same things he had? Or was it different for everyone?

Remembering dying was not peaceful but being dead... being dead did not feel like anything comprehendible. It was nothing more than everything. Every emotion ever felt for all of eternity.

Damian only remembered one feeling. The feeling that had made him numb for the first few weeks back because it had been much more intense than life. It had bathed everything in light, had made shadows sharp and he could not stop missing it.

 

_Afterlife, I think I saw what happens next_

_It was just a glimpse of you, like looking through a window_

_Or a shallow sea_

_Could you see me?_

_© Arcade Fire - Afterlife_


End file.
